Kagome 12
by Rarirappa
Summary: finished quest sent back to her time, and now DEPRESSED! Kagome had decided to take a trip to china. She went to a cursed lake and fell in. Now whenever doused in cold water she turns into a black akita. But she has to go to Cross acadamy to make up her grades. What if she finds out she isn't just DOG but DOG HANYOU. She must make sure nobody knows her secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Sorry for the long no-response. I was very busy moving to Dijon, France. Boy I tell people are rude! God those movers were talking shit around kids. My family! How rude. Well enough of me moving let the show begin.

The final battle had come, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were more ready than ever. Kirara and Shippo's senses were sparking verociously to the foul smell of Naraku. Inuyasha could barely smell Naraku being him a Hanyou.

Naraku had decided to show up North to the Inuyasha gang. Inuyasha swerved toward the right of himelf, and being as reckless as he is brute Inuyasha used his Adamant barrage. Unbeknowst to Him Shippo was North to him. Kagome ran toward Shippo. She became mad as her eyes met the blood that came from her kit hit her shoes. In her rage she aimed her arrow at Naraku though Inuyasha was the hanyou to hurt her kit. She shot her arrow in her anger with all her reiki.

`````````````````````````````````` FLASH`````````````````````````````````

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

I awoke to momma calling my name. I stretched feeling my spine pop I got out of bed. I have a feeling I forgot something. It was like a nawing disturbance at the back of my mind. _Inuyasha. _" Inuyasha," I ran downstairs in a rush to meet my 'supposed-like-brother/boy-of-my-dreams. My eyes met my mother's as I ran down the stairs around the corner.

"Kagome, I made you-"

"Sorry mom I got to get Inuyasha!" My mother grabbed my fore arm before I could rush passed her. It caused me to jerk back painfully. I let out a 'eep' to the feeling of a tight squeeze overcome my arm.

"Kagome," Mom shook her head "you can't go back, the well had sealed up.'' She let go of my arm. She then whispered: "I'm sorry."

"I…..you, don't know that! Mom let me try, they need me. I need them." My voice croaked , hoarse from swallowing the non-stopping tears down.

"Kagome," Mom said "That well won't ever open, can't you feel there is no magic left. I'm sorry."

I ran to my room feeling torn apart._ I need Inuyasha, but mom says the well is closed. _I reached my room and jumped to my bed. "I don't know!''

**Kagome's Mother's P.O.V~**

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know you loved it there, but it's not meant to be." A tear slid down my cheek.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

I'd been thinking of what I should do: maybe I should go somewhere. I just don't want to be here right now, and I think I deserve...-yeah I do deserve it!

**Normal P.O.V~**

Kagome walked downstairs for dinner; she knew she had to tell them now. Reaching the dinner table she took her seat. Her mother began to speak: "Kagome did you think of what to do?"

Said person lifted her head in a depressed motion. "Mom, I've decided I would take a vacation to China… if it's alright with you. Mom, Grandpa, Souta,"_Kagome_ "If it's okay with you guys?"

"Kagome whatever makes you happy. Wait do you want me to pay, I'll pay if you w-"

"Momma. It's fine, I got the money, and I've already paid. I didn't expect you to say no that much. Well, I'm not hungry so I'll go pack. My flight is tomarrow.

Something was bugging Her- Kagome's mom- in the back of her head. It was something about an academy. What was it?

Kagome started her packing. She had gotten a hotel at Yiao resort because she planned on visiting Chao lake; it was the only thing that reminded her of the supernatural. "I better go to sleep my flight is tomarrow at 5:00 a.m. As if jinxing herself she couldn't sleep; so a sleep deprived night was Kagome's last night in Tokyo, Japan for a week and 7 days [l'obtenir?]

4:35 a.m.

Her eyes cracked open to face her alarm clock. _When did I even fall asleep?" _she blank twice at the alarm clock. 5…4…3…2…1…''**MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FLIGHT!"**

Feeling as though she were late she dismissed the fact she had bedhead. And she didn't put lipstick on; or any makeup at that.

_I made it._ Yes she made it barely because as soon as she entered the gates area the flight attendant called over the intercom: "Gate G4 ready for boarding to China!"

Kagome walked up to the attendant to give her ticket when the attendant said "Hell~o, I hope you enjoy your flight with Haneda Airport." She gave a brilliant smile to which Kagome returned with a scowl. "someone didn't get their coffee," the attendant spoke under her breath then resumed her adroit job. Kagome had heard what the lady said and felt guilty. _Who was she to be blamed, _she reached her seat and prepared for the boring 4 hour flight.


	2. water, water, and WATER!

I started as soon as I finished the last chapter so let's begin shall we?

Kagome headed off her plane into the bridge and now she is looking for her luggage. "Who knew China was prettier than Japan, smells fresher too! I'm forgetting Inuyasha already." Suddenly she stopped does that make her a bad person? Or is it for the best, or she just doesn't know?

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

I exited the airport, feeling a little stupid I didn't bring a jacket or something. _It really is better here than Japan, it kinda reminds me of_..- she hit herself in the head – _bad Kagome! You're trying to forget, but you keep thinking about it. BAKA![_ _qu'est-ce que c'est?]_

I somehow caught a taxi's attention out of millions of people. Don't really know why, but that foreshadows my vaca is gonna be great. Well it takes 20 minutes to get to the Yiao resort from here as the taxi driver told me. I told him to 'step on it, I'm tired!'

At last I'm here, this lace has three stars. I think that's better than four, well in my opinion. As I stepped into the elevator a young *hansome* man had yelled at me to hold the elevator. Surprisingly I did, I mean if I wasn't Kagome I would have made sure the door closed. As he made it in he turned to me and gave a 'thank you' smile, and I got to see his beautiful neon blue eyes.

"Are you alright you seem unable to close your mouth?" This brought me out of the trance. I felt embaressed and turned around so he wouldn't see my cheeks turn a rosey color.

"Oh, sorry I'm fine. It's just you remind me of some one," _oh god Kagome did you just lie to a hansome man that you just met? I think he knows I'm lying. What should I say? Damn your hormones._

"May I ask for this fellows name? I mean if you don't mind."

"Aaaah…," _think fast baka! "_Hobo- I..I mean Hojo. A stalk- ah friend of mine in middle school."_ If you keep blubbering he definitely won't believe you. Ugh._ "Sorry I'm a tourist, first time leaving Japan. It's kind of freaking me out."

"Oh. It's quite alright my cousin Kain was the same, just a little less jumpy."_ Wow, that makes me feel better. Jerk. "_How rude of me, my name is Hanabusa Aido, and you?"

"I'm Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome. Not to be rude but… nevermind.

**Normal P.O.V~**

Aido heard what she said but she didn't finish, so that caused him to ask: " You can ask me Ms. Kagome, we did just exchange information so we must be friends. And friends are able to tell friends stuff." _Now she has to tell me_ Aido thought.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up again. She she refrained herself because what if he wasn't? His arua showed he was some sort of evil but what? _No backing out now he heard and now you must answer with your question_, boy does Kagome hate her conscious. "Well…um don't be offended when I ask, but are you a vampire?"

His eyes took the size of saucers, it was so funny it had to be illegal. "How can you tell? Oh no one little vacation and a human finds out I'm a vampire! Kaname- sama will kill me for sure." His features obviously show this 'Kaname' guy is some serious stuff.

The elevator door opened to the 8th floor, Kagome and Aido got out. He's still freaking out, and now some people are coming out of their rooms to see what's going on._ He starting a scene. God, if he doesn't want to be known as the 'crying-vampire-baby-that-died-infront-of-an-elavator-on-the-8__th__-floor-because-a-human-guessed-his-secret-and-he-started-making-a-scene-so-she-had-to-kill-him' he better shut up! _

"Aido, can you stop crying you're making a scene," Kagome hissed "besides I'm a miko iwas bound to get it right because that evil aura that surrounds you."_ God please make Aido shut up._

"Really," Aido looked up " I thought you all died!"

"sh-hh, you've already made a scene lets go to our rooms to talk about this." Kagome was getting frustrated; this vampire is an idiot!

"Oh, okay lady Kagome," He stood up he towered Kagome by at least 1ft and 8 inches. They were walking until they reached rooms R95 and room R97.

"Isn't that a cowinky-dink, your room is R97 am I right?'' Kagome sounded bored. She disliked this guy already.

"How did you guess?" _God everything he does pisses me off. At first he was hansome now he's annoying._

"How do I know. Okay back on topic. I am the shikon miko maybe you heard of me?"

"Wow that makes you more powerful than any other miko!" His eyes were stars.

Kagome was so fed up that she took out her key unlocked her door and went in her room. Aido tried to come in but she pushed him back. "Good night Aido-chan, I have somewhere to be in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:00 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kagome woke up her phone rang. She answered " Hello this is Kagome Higurashi. Oh, hi momma. Yeah the vacation is great. Did I meet anybody? Oh yeah sure did he's kind of annoying. Sorry mom but he is. WHAT," Kagome became frantic to what her mother said "My high school is going to be cross academy! How'd I get in, my grades stunk. Oh my uncle is the , and so he invited me to bring up my grades and become a prefect. That sounds easy okay ma bye." Kagome fell back on her bed and began to cry tears of joy. She was going to cross academy.

She began to dress but then a thought came to her mind:_ what's a prefect?_ She knocked herself in the head_ stupid_. She slipped on her forever 21 yellow dress with tiger stripped stockings [parrainer XD].

Kagome headed out of the resort in a dark manner trying not to be spotted by Aido if he was anywhere. She then took a taxi to Chao Lake. When she got there she paid the taxi driver said bye the walked on.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

As I saw Chao Lake I gasped it wasn't a lake, it was lakes. Lots and lots of lakes. Boy I must say I'm surprised. I walked down to the lakes, and a guide man appeared at my right.

"I here to tell you that each lake here has drowned person drown in lake. This lake had drowned redhead drown 1thousand 5 hundred year ago," the man said as he tried to speak English. "This lake over here had drowned man he drown 195 year ago." He said as he pointed at the lake to his right. "Now this lake had down-"

'I don't mean to interrupt but-" I started.

"Then don't interrupt as I saying this lake had drown black pig drown 1,596 year ago."

_People here are rude_. I growled, I then stomped my foot. I opened my mouth and shouted "Can't you leave me alone I don't need a guide you mean old," as I was about to say Chinese man a bull came running down the hill in my direction. It knocked me sending me flying. It really hurt.

"Oh no you about to land in drowned lake of drowned dog-" I could no longer hear him as I was 3 feet below the surface. As I resurfaced the guide was looking at me strangely. "Is there a leach on my face?" I tried to speak all that came out what a bark. Oh..my..god.

"Sorry girl you fell in lake and now you are dog. Weird thing is you are puppy. I bring you to office to explain." He picked me up gently, and now I feel bad for yelling at the old fart- I mean old guide.

"See girl, you fell in lake and now you're dog. Do not worry, warm water make you human again see." He then doused warm water on me and I felt myself morph back into a human, but my clothes were wet/warm. ''You are cursed you can't ever be normal ever again."

_Damn it, I shouldn't have come here. Nice going Baka!_

Eh bien examiner lecteurs, et de commenter. JUGEMENT NÉCESSAIRE s'il vous plaît et merci. Inuyasha, Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas!


	3. Yuuki don't you tell

N'ont pas été faire beaucoup de reveiws mais cela ne veut pas me faire tomber! Sur le chapitre 3.

'_See girl, you fell in lake and now you're dog. Do not worry, warm water make you human again see.'_

Kagome cogitated what the old man had said, yes she had been thinking about it for two whole days. That means 5 days and a week before her vacation was over._ What do I do for today. Maybe I should go down to the pool at the lobby; I won't be bored, and I'll be occupied from the fact that I don't have Sango, Shippo, Miroku, or Inuyasha. You idiot, did you seriously forget an important fact you've been pondering for the last two days! You'll become a frick'n dog._

Kagome punched the wall in agitation; she had nothing to do. _Wait_! She forgot there's a spa down at the lobby. "Yes, I've always wanted to go to a nice spa! I could get my nails done and I can get a massage. Oh that would be great," Kagome started to drool at the thought of getting a massage.

*Bang,Bang*

There was a big knock on the door, _it must be urgent for the person to want to bang on my damn door!_ She scrabbled over to her door before the 'disturbance' could bang on her door some more. She opened the door to find Aido.

**Aido's P.O.V~**

I heard a thump on the right wall of my room. I thought Kagome-sama was in trouble so I put on a serious face and ran to the front of her door. I then continued to bang on her door in an urgent [*tousser* rude*tousser*] motion.

I became afraid as she opened the door. Her face had the hugest scowl on it, so I started to rub behind my head and laugh nervously thinking of what horrible things she could do to me for disturbing her peace.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

Giving thanks to Aido in a sarcastic tone I closed the door. _If I had a doll of him… oh the things I would do _I thought evilly to myself as prepared for my depart Cher from my room.

As I was getting a massage the nice lady asked me if I wanted to go in the sauna free of charge. I told her 'no', not quite sure if my curse will react to it or not. The lady gave me the best pedicure I was ever given; seriously. I mean she washed my feet, put them in warm water to soak for 3 minutes then cut my toenails and fingernails down closed to the skin. Then she painted them red; my favorite color!

The nice lady assigned to me had finished her work and gave me products to use for baths and my body. Oh joys.

**Normal P.O.V~**

Kagome decided she was going to get some cappuccino from across the street but it's raining outside so she decided to stay in.

**Days went on at the resort until Kagome had to go back to Japan**

She'd entered her house boy it was lovely. How she missed the true bliss of laying in her soft bed, though she did miss the resorts spa; her tub doesn't compare to that place at all. She unpacked her clothes only to pack supplies she needed for Cross Academy like: knee high socks, school uniforms, bathing supplies, school supplies, night clothes, hair stuff, shoes, and undergarments. She only gets to spend two days here before she has to leave for the academy.

Kagome started to grieve about leave the feudal era once more but snapped out of it._ Kagome it's time you start living in the present, not the past nor the future. Just now. _She smelt her mom's cooking and ran downstairs for chow time.

After the great dinner her mom made for a welcome back Kagome made her way to her bed feeling like she ate too much. As soon as her head hit the pillow she feel asleep.

***Kagome's dream***

_**I opened my eyes to the beautiful grasslands. It was a bright day with little winds; perfect day! Someone keeps calling my name. I turn in every direction looking for the caller but can't seem to find anybody. 'Maybe they're in the woods' I contemplate on whether I should go. I was waiting for the gang to meet me here as they promised, I decided to go because the caller was turning me name into slight grunts and moans. 'They must be in trouble' so I decided to help the unknown.**_

_**When I reached the caller I saw Inuyasha. Not only did I see him but his sword out in its true form with blood covering it. I traced where the blood was coming from. What met my eyes made me slowly take steps away from the scene. I turned and made a run for it fearing I would be the next victim of this horrid act. I had saw everybody on the ground…**_**DEAD.**_** What happened, I have no clue. All I know was my poor Shippo's lifeless eyes were staring directly into mine, I could see the green had faded seconds ago.**_

_**I kept running until I hit a tree root with the front of my foot and tripped. He rose his sword and brung it down.**_

***End dream***

**Normal P.O.V~**

Kagome woke up in the afternoon. She went downstairs for brunch, and her mother was sitting at the table waiting for Kagome. Her mom had a big smile gracing her features. She pulled out a chair and patted it for Kagome to sit. As Kagome sat down in her seat her mom asked her how her vacation was, and did she have fun.

"Momma, the vacation was great. Thank you for letting me go, I really needed the relaxation," Kagome sported her good smile as well but then it turned to an upset smile." I kind of got… you know cursed." She turned her when her mother tried to look her in the eyes. "I fell in the lake," Kagome continued "and sort of got cursed to be a dog when doused in cold water," she stood up. "But don't tell anybody because I'm going to find a way to break this curse if it's the last thing I do!" Kagome shot her fist the air and made a 'yeah' for her new goal.

"Okay, Kagome I won't tell, but I have to tell you you're leaving tomorrow, not Wednesday." Her mother was upset Kagome had to leave the moment she came back. It wasn't fair her child was never with her, but she guesses that is life. Teens have the right to move on their own accord.

Time passed and Kagome's family was soon waving buy to Kagome as she departed from the shrine to her new destination: Cross Academy.

Kagome could see Cross Academy in sight, it was far but noticeable. She had gotten so bored sitting in this bus forever by herself. No one was in there but her. The students must have had their parents drive them.

The bus stopped before the gates and Kagome stepped out.

**Vampire knight P.O.V~**

Headmaster had called Zero and Yuuki into his office, he wanted them to guide the new student. "Yuuki, Zero. I want you two to guide the new student to her room, and show her around the school. Her name is Higurashi Kagome, miko of the Higurashi shrine. Treat her nicely Zero she's my neice, and with the amount of power she has she could take any of us out without breaking a sweat."

Zero eyed Kaien. "When is she going to arrive," he decided to ignore that some girl could beat him. [sexiste] Yuuki was daydreaming of how awesome it would be to have her cousin with her.

"Oh I forgot, she will become a prefect. Since she knows what a vampire is, and that they are the night class." This speech had broken Yuuki out of her daydreaming. She squealed then she took Zero's arm.

"Let's go greet our cousin Zero! Wow, and she'll be able to work with us, we could definitely use a hand or two." Yuuki was so distracted by talking about all the fun they'll have with Kagome she hadn't noticed they were already at the gate.

**Inuyasha & Vampire Knight normal P.O.V~**

Kagome saw people come toward the car, so she decided to step out. The man named Zero- as the girl called him- greeted her in a rude fashion by saying 'It's probably another fangirl.' Kagome disliked being made but lately she's been having anger issues.

She stomped her foot and clenched her fist "what do you mean another fangirl," she tried to restrain herself from sounding rude just for 'first impression' sakes. "Excuse me, Zero sir, but what do you mean by another fangirl!" Her voices rose with every word she spoke till she was practically yelling. Kagome waited for an answer.

"I mean you'd be fawning over the night class," he yelled back "like every other girl here!" He widened out his arms to express what he meant. _Well I never _Kagome thought.

She hissed so no day students could hear: "And why would I want to fall for a vampire, just because they're beautiful. It's not their beauty that counts it's the way they treat you, and the way they're willing to show they love you even in public! You jerk!" She 'humphf' then started walking in an unknown direction.

Yuuki looked at Zero then at Kagome's leaving form, after looking back and forth Yuuki chose Kagome. Yuuki ran after Kagome, but couldn't find her._ Uhoh, it's time for the night students to go to class, but I have to get Kagome. Zero can handle it. _Yuuki kept looking for Kagome.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

_Dang it you damn baka! Why'd you have to run into the forest, you're going to be stuck in these woods until someone finds you. You did a great job getting yourself lost__** 'Man's true nature being lost, everything becomes his nature; as, his true good being lost, everything becomes his good.'**__Who said that? Man! I'm already going insane, my life is the worst._ Kagome sat down on an overgrown tree root. When she put her hand on the ground she accidentally cut herself. "Ouch! And I say people suspect bullshit," she put her hand to her mouth like suck on her wound when a hand grabbed her hand.

She looked to the person and saw non- other than Zero. "you shouldn't cut yourself out here. It's dangerous." Kagome snatched her hand out of his, the whipped her head to the right.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, I'm probably the same age as you," she saw someone come up in the back ground. "And I must be more powerful than you. You reek of a level E." Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth. _ Where did that come from!_ "Sorry, that came out of nowhere. I'm not apart of the night class seriously!"

Out of not giving a crap he took her forearm and dragged her to her dorm room, handed her the keys to her room then left. He had a duty he needed to do.

**Unknown's P.O.V~**

I silently watched as the new student fought against Zero, and told him he reeked of a level E. It was true he was about to become a level E soon whether he liked it or not.

**Normal P.O.V~**

It was now morning everybody was reporting for class Kagome was walking until she heard some girls talking, they said: "Omg, have you seen that new student! She's so pretty, that she took Aido's eyes awy from my body as she was passing the other day. That dumb bitch should learn her place and stay in the kitchen." The girl next to her in turn replied: "Gosh, I hope something bad happens to her. Why is she even here? I mean, was she sent here to steal our Aido's attention?! I wish she would leave!"

_I hadn't even done anything to you, _Kagome thought_.____Their all so stupid-__**Courage requires that you follow your heart, do what is right and not be distracted by seeking approval of others-**__ What! Who said that. _Kagome looked around to see if anybody was near her. _Nobody's with me, then where did that voice come from?__** Inside your head, girl! I am your beast, and you're the master. Apperantly you were not born a demon! **__Wha, demon… I'm not a- DEMON! I couldn't self you're mistaken. __**Shut up, I know the being that I am and will always be. Besides, being a demon is great for us. The only problem is we're HALF demon. **__Like Inuyasha? __**Like Inuyasha in blood and flesh, just cursed.**_

Yuuki saw Kagome talking to herself and ran over to her. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear, so much she was afraid to know why. Yuuki hit Kagome in the arm to make her stop babbling to herself. As Kagome woke from her stupor she whispered: " I'm a demon."

Kagome kept whispering to Yuuki that she was a demon. She kept on then stopped, she literally fell to the ground in spasms as an asthma attack overcame her from her hyperventilation. Yuuki looked at Kagome she was about to turn around and find help, but Kagome grabbed her leg.

"Yuuki, don't let them know what I am. Please, just please promise me that you will try…to…keep it…a…secre-," and before she could finish Kagome fainted in the hallways. People started to gather around and whisper. _I'll try to keep your secret Kagome…I promise. Yuuki then picked Kagome up and headed for the nurse's office._

_Eh bien examiner lecteurs, et de commenter. JUGEMENT NÉCESSAIRE s'il vous plaît et merci. Inuyasha, Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas!_


	4. Late

Désolé, il m'a fallu si longtemps pour mettre à jour, j'étais à Berlin, en Allemagne pour les vacances. J'ai oublié mon ordinateur portable. Je ne possède pas tous les caractères ou les spectacles.

**Yuuki's P.O.V~**

I brought Kagome to the infirmary, she had weighed a lot in my opinion so I couldn't help but drop her on the bed roughly. "Sorry," I squeaked. I really didn't mean to drop her. I waited at least 2 minutes for the nurse Mrs. Toshima to come in. As soon as entered the room I took my leave. I didn't like being in the same room as that nurse, she gave me the creeps.

The bell had rung, which means I am officially late for class. Being a prefect has its moments, but when you're late, you're late.

"Sorry Sensei, I had to take the new student up to the nurse's office. She appeared to have-," cutting me off is what he always does, so I guess I'm used to it. "Leave your excuses outside the door Ms. Cross. Take your seat so we can continue on with class."

I bet my face was as red as a tomato, because all the girls were giggling behind their hands. No matter how many times I'm scorned over the same thing, I always feel embarrassed. I found my seat in front of Zero; who surprisingly had a smile on his face. I looked to where he was staring at. Kagome was in the front of the class room apologizing for being late. Of course this would be amusing to THIS Zero. Man, he can be a douche stain sometimes.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

My pupils shrank to the blinding light coming from the nurse's lamp. I shifted a little until I found a comfortable position to right myself up against the head piece of the bed. The nurse turned around when she heard me moaning do to the throbbing pain in my head._ I must have banged it on the ground when I fainted. Wait a minute…uh, beast? _ Kagome hoped it was her imagination that she heard something in her head. _**What can I do for you master? **__Oh, um… I was checking to see if you're real. __**Of course I'm real, look if you ever want to know if I'm real get mad. You'll feel me want to burst out, or you can look in the mirror. Guess why. **__Why? __**Because I am you, and you are me. Do you get what your beast is saying now. **__ Yeah, thanks for the tips. __**Bye now me, I'll be in the back of our head. Call me if you need me. **__Oh…Okay._

The nurse looked at me strangely, must because I was talking to myself. "Yes, Ms…."

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome, and you?"

"I'm Rinto, Toshima, but for you that would be Mrs. Toshima," she looked sternly at me '' or nurse." As she finished she stacked some papers then put them away. She then turned to me and began: " Well Ms. Higurashi it seems you fainted from lack of oxygen, though I believe you had a miniature stroke 'brain failure' due to an impact of new information or your immune system failing to communicate with your brain cells." When she said brain failure she made an unprofessional had move signaling 'brain failure' was in parenthesis.

" Will there be any side affects to me having this 'brain failure'," I put brain failure in parenthesis to mock Mrs. Toshima. I think she deciphered where I was going with this. _Apparently this will be another person who doesn't like me here. Wow, Kagome what happened to the 'be-on-everbodies- good-side' you? __**She's gone, all that's left is me. **__You're a little pushy, what happened? _Her beast didn't answer. She strugged off what was happening to her beast; it could wait, she needed to get to class!

"Mrs. Rinto, may I go back to my class? I really don't want to miss out on math." _Ugh. Sounds like I'm beginning on my knees for a treat. __**Well you are a dog. **__Shut up!_

"Okay, let me give you a pass first Higurashi." She searched through her ratchet desk. That's embarrassing, and she calls herself a nurse. _Nurses are suppose to be neat, this…this is disgusting. She is asking herself to give some one the wrong medication. _ I shaked my head in disagreement with her job safe environment. I looked around as she was looking for a pass.

She found a pass. _Finally, this lady is gross. _"Bye Mrs. Toshima"

"Goodbye."

I ran to my math class. If I miss that my future is ruined.

[Put dramatic music on, it really works with this scene]

I ran, feeling the burn in my legs fueled my energy. _I need to get to math! _ As I ran I had five hall monitors tell me to slow down, but I didn't. I feel like I am about to faint, and it's definitely not a good feeling at the moment. _Okay Kagome you just need to make a right pass biology, take another right to pass English, one left to get pass E hallway, then a right pass the Headmaster's office, and then two more rights' and I'll be at math. __**You really memorized this place. **__Heck yeah, what if someone tries to attack me. I'll know a good way out! Yes! I'll make it to class before the late bell rings. Time to pass uncle's office!_

I saw Headmaster's door open, but I didn't slow down in fear of tripping over air- which is embarrassing! As I turned the corner sharply I hadn't notice someone step out, so i accidentally bumped into them.

I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. What do you know, I slammed full force into the ground. I took a large intake of air as the pain smeared across my back. _It hurts like hell! __**Who dare step in front of I Kagome! **__Be quiet. _ A cough or two left my lips because there was so much my lungs could take.

As I stood up slowly I started to whine: "Ow,ow,ow. That is really going to hurt tomorrow. Darn it, I should have watched where I was going." I craned my neck to look at the man who I rudely bumped into. _Oh, my…__**he sure is handsome. I'd love to get my claws on that ASS![*beast whistles*] **__ Don't say that. We are not that type of person!_

I hadn't noticed that I automatically blushed then shook my head as my beast was talking. _I think I'm drooling! _I wiped my face with my shirt. I was still dazed until he spoke in a strong **dominating** smooth voice:

"I'm sorry if I was in your way." _Wow, his voice started smooth but then it got menacing, _Kagome barely rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, I think it was me who bumped into you. I'm very sorry." I bowed my head apologetically. I tried to shimmy away, but he continued the conversation.

"You seem new here, may I ask for your name?" He did look very curious, but I'd rather he didn't know me. He's pissing me of because: 1. He won't leave me alone, 2.I'm going to be late `cause this jackass won't move, 3.**You just asked for my name! **_Look man I don't want to purify your ass, so…MOVE! _

I hastily went left, but as I did Headmaster spotted me and called me in. He also called jackass into his office as well. "Headmaster, I'm going to be late," I keep trying to get to class but it seems like everybody keeps trying to stop me. "I really need to get to-" I was cut off by the late bell. I sighed then dropped my head.

"Have a seat please." Headmaster motioned to the seats in front of his 'broken-but-taped-desk'. _Why the heck not, _I thought. _I'm going to be late anyway. Might as well have two excuses._ Jackass took his seat first. _You know, I think that will be his nickname. _Headmaster began "Kaname, I want you to meet Kagome," _so that's his name. "_Kagome is my niece, her mom - my sister-in-law- owns the higurashi shrine. Kagome is the only real miko left, which means she can purify any of us, be it demon, vampire, or human."

"Headmaster, should you really be sharing my information with a stranger." I hissed.

"Oh, Kagome he's your ally… I think. And call me uncle-" I stood out of my seat, and calmly told _uncle_: " Be it friend, or foe does not give you the right to tell people my personal info _Uncle_." I crossed my arms, than sat back down. I looked at Kaname, and Kaname was looking back at me.

I struggled to stop squirming under his gaze. It made me want to shout, to get feisty, to get _intimate. _I just didn't like the feeling, okay! "Headmaster, I mean uncle…uh can I get a p..pas..pass…for my class..s-so the teacherdoesn'tyellatme!" His eyes were still on me and it freaked me out. _Stop looking at me! __**I like the way he looks. He looks like he can- **__don't go there beast. I think I'm gonna be quizzy. __**You know you want it. **__Keh, that 'it' is the last thing I want right now._

I got up as Headmaster gave me a pass I left before he could say have a nice day. I'm still kind of creeped out that all that Kaname person did was just sit there, and stare at me. What was he thinking.

"Okay Kagome you're just a little late. You just have to face being scorned by some random teacher you only see for 2hours and 25minutes a day and most likely have him hate you forever, and at the same time you'll have your classmates silently judging you when you walk to you seats. Accompanied by giggling, laughter, and humiliation. Enjoy your flight to 'worst-school-life-ever'."

I smiled when I made myself feel worse. _I love it here…__**Not!**_

**I don't think you readers understand me when I write in French so from now on I'll be writing in English. Yah! Through streamers everybody. Okay, time to get semi-serious. Please review, and favorite. I do not own ether of these shows. Comments and ideas are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Liar

Okay you read last chapter, right? Okay this chapter is probably maybe shorter, but who knows. I know I don't.

**Yuuki's P.O.V~**

As soon as Kagome sat down the teacher began explaining Trigonometry. I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking of how awesome it's going to be to have Kagome working with Zero and I. Yup, today she starts her duty as a prefect [no joke intended]. _If Zero and Kagome spend enough time together they might actually start to like each other. Yes! That would be great._

As I was thinking, asked me a question. "The answer is MSc sq." Everybody started to laugh at me. "Guess I'm wrong." I felt my cheeks start to burn in embarrassment, and I started to shift in my seat due to stares and pointing directed at me. _Why is it always me, the teacher always calls me. I bet he's trying to embarrass me! _I crossed my arms. _Why me? _She thought sorrowfully.

**Kagome's P.O.V~**

I watched as everybody chastised, and laughed at Yuuki. _It wasn't that funny, in fact it was enough to sympathize over. _I looked down at my desk and saw a note. It read:

**Hi my name is Sakami Rin, would you mind giving me you name?**

I looked behind me for Rin, and she noticed I was looking for her so she waved her hand toward me. I looked back at the note and wrote on it. It said:

**Hello Rin, you have a pretty name. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Aren't you my roommate? You were gone when I arrived, weren't you?**

I looked at the teacher to reassure myself he wasn't looking as I passed the note to Rin. As soon as I passed the note, I turned around. I worked for 5 whole minutes before I got the note back. Rin seems very nice, and neat just by the way she looks and writes. Her note read:

**Thanks Kagome your name is pretty cute too you know. To answer your question, yes I am your roommate. I was out of town for 5 days because a family incident. Well, enough about me, how come you came in the middle of the semester?**

I read the note, _she sounds so sweet. _I wrote her back, but as I was giving her the letter the teacher took it. "I know you're new Ms. Higurashi, but I believe every school has the same rule; no passing notes." Mr. Takayama looked the note over, and then he ripped it up and threw it away. I turned to see Rin mouth 'I'm sorry, we'll talk later'. I mouthed back 'it's alright and sure'.

**Normal P.O.V~**

Class went on for another fifty minutes. Zero was bored, Yuuki asleep, and Kagome just plain not listening. Kagome learned this stuff last year, so she had no reason to listen to it again. She had bigger things on her mind. _Okay Kagome, this is you first day being a prefect. Try not to act stupid… everyone knows you have your 'blond' moments. Even if you aren't a blond, you still have them. __**Why are you talking to yourself bro?**__ What? You are me so this doesn't make a difference. __**It kind of does. **__No it doesn't, you're talking ludicrous. __**Whatever. **__Be that way…_bro. Kagome said 'bro' out loud, and that caused the people next to her to look strangely at her.

**~~~~RING~~~**

"Oh my god, FINALLY! This class almost put me to sleep." Kagome screeched. She started to walk out the door, but two people stopped her for two different reasons. It was Yuuki with being a prefect, and how they needed to go NOW. And then there was Rin, who wanted to speak NOW. "I'm sorry Rin," Kagome started. "I have to take care of this job; we'll have to talk later. Okay?" Rin nodded then blushed. _I didn't mean to turn her down like that. Please don't hate me._

Kagome and Yuuki enter the courtyard, in the distance they heard screaming fans of the night class. "Hey Yuuki, is this job hard?" Kagome questioned. Yuuki nodded her head furiously. She nodded so hard that when she tried to stop herself she couldn't.

"I have to say truthfully, yes. Having to deal with day class students wanting to stay up late and sneak out, constant pushing to see night class, degrading shouts, and very intimate conversations that get disturbing, yes this is hard, and very gross. You see how they act in class; it's ten times worst. Just awful, if you ask me." And then Yuuki stopped. "I don't mean to complain Kagome; I'm not THAT type of person."

"Yuuki, why are you acting so frantic? It was your opinion, and that is what I asked for. Thanks Yuuki." Kagome smiled. _Kagome is pretty; I wonder why none of the guys have asked her out? _Yuuki thought. She blushed as she noticed what she was saying. _I'm not homo! _She shook head.

Kagome and Yuuki reached the crowd of fangirls. They saw Zero in the front glaring at the girls. His glare said: 'come-any-closer-to-that-door-and-you'll-wish-you- never-came-to-this-school'. It kind of sent shivers down Kagome's back, but she'll never tell.

"Kagome why are you dazing off, come Help!" Yuuki jolted forward as she was pushed. This caused Kagome to awaken from her daydreaming and started to help Yuuki.

Kagome started to push her way to the front of raging horny girls. Oops _hormonal_ girls. "Um excuse me," she began. "Can you please move?" No one listened so she yelled: "EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF MY DAMN WAY. YOU _ZERO_ CHANCED ASSHOLES!" Kagome breathed hard. Everyone stopped and looked at her, even Zero. But after a few seconds of silence the crowd went back to being obnoxious.

Once again Kagome was being mercilessly shoved by crazed morons. She couldn't take it anymore. All at once Kagome was elbowed in the stomach, kicked in the shin, and punched in the face. "_**I've had IT!" **_Her beast screamed. The next girl that hit her was punched in the back, but still the crowd held its' place. She was touched sexually by one of the horny fan boys, so she kicked him in the crotch. "_**How you like them apple's bitch?"**_ Her voice got rough and menacing as her beast was taking over. _Kagome snap out of it before you pulverize someone. _

Just as Kagome was about to safely reach the front, she was kicked behind her knee then pushed forward. As she was falling, the doors to the night class opened. Kagome smacked the ground with a curdling scream. She lay on the ground motionless, but only for a second before she got up.

"Thanks for pushing me to the ground, now I'm bleeding," Kagome retorted to herself. Just then Kagome was hit with an overwhelming wave of strength. It came from…There! That man, wait no, vampire leading the night class. Kagome had to surgically remove herself from the concrete. "Oh crap, I think I've scrapped deep into my knee, and my hands are all blistered." Kagome said sounding embarrassed. She knew she had the spotlight on her.

The man known as Aidou [from the hotel] ran up to Kagome yelling: "are you alright Lady Kagome!" Everyone looked abashed. 'What did he say' and 'pft, yeah right' was whispered around during the awkward silence.

_Not you. _Kagome whined in her head. "Oh no! not you **again**. And what did I tell you about using formal stuff with me; it's weird." Aidou cocked his head finally noticing he has a crowd.

"Oh Lady Kagome don't be so modest. I want to introduce some people to you. I think it'll be thrilling for you, and maybe… we can be more than _friends._" Aidou closed the space between him and Kagome.

She was mad. He was using her to make his fangirls jealous. "No," Kagome pushed him away from her. "I don't even like you, you phony!" She straightened her posture once she had enough space.

Aidou's eyes widened. _PHONY! _He thought. "Phony…why?" As he looked at Kagome he saw power radiating off of her inflows of a tsunami. _Can't face her, too powerful. _Aidou was shaking now.

"Night class, I believe you should be heading for your classroom, or you'll be late." Kagome said.

"I think she's right, don't you Zero?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"I guess." He said lamely.

Kaname became piqued by 'Kagome'. In fact he believed she would turn the table on his game of chess. _And that's what I do not need at the moment, or at all in fact, _thought Kaname.

Every girl looked at Kagome with demented rage. _Uh oh, I think I criticized the right person, but in the wrong place at the wrong time. _She began to look for some person to save her from **stupidity**. Kagome decided to resort to **lying**.

She stuttered "I-I al-al-already ha-ave a b-boyfriend!" _Apparently the girls' are hothead thick block headed disgraces here. _Kagome thought this because all the girls began to nosebleed and blush, but there was one girl she knew she wouldn't like. Kagome would not like this girl because she's not as gullible as everyone else.

The girl shouted in the crowd: "Oh yeah? Then who is your boyfriend? And does he go to this school?!" The girl put on a POS smirk, a piece of shit smirk in Kagome's opinion. Kagome looked for the best answer, but to no avail. If she didn't speak sooner everyone would know she was lying and would hate her 2x more. Kagome wishes she could say _'No moe for you otaku/yaoi fangirls!' _but nope, the kamis' hate her today.

A light bulb lite over her head, _I've got it _she thought. **I really hope so, `cause sometimes we can be a dunce.** Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. "Yes I do, in fact he has silver coloured hair, and a spunky attitude!" Kagome hadn't noticed she put a thought in everyone's mind; she's dating…**ZERO**! They were so wrong, but how could you blame them? Kagome described Zero, and she forgot the other two questions she was asked.

"You're dating Zero!" the crowd shouted. Kagome blushed at the assumption. _Eew.. hell no! _Kagome began to scrunch her face. "No I-" then it hit her _if I say it's not Zero they'll think I'm lying, oh shit. _She face palmed herself.

"Yeah—yeah, Zero," Kagome walked towards Zero then slung an arm over his shoulder, but continued: "Infact, we've been dating for a month now…" Everygirl began to gush and say 'wow' or, 'who knew Zero could fall in loveeeee". It was disgraceful!

Zero had caught up with what Kagome was trying to get at and decided he'd have a little talk later. His arm moved to slouch around her waist until then. _Dumbass_, He couldn't help but believe that this Kagome, right here on his shoulder was a **terrible **liar.

"Okay, night class, go to class, and day class start redirecting yourselves toward the sun dorms please and thank you!" Yuuki broke everybody's musing at the beautiful couple. Night class began to trail their way to school passing by Kagome and Zero. The night class waved to the couple, one of the vampires told him: "Nice catch, she looks too good to be human though."

That one statement piqued Zero, so he looked down at Kagome. She gulped then shook her head. "What! Don't look at me like that. Remember, we're pretending to be a couple so why would you even care?" Kagome hissed barely so only Zero was able to understand her.

"I hate vampires."

"Man, I don't care. All that matters is I'm not one okay?" she took a sigh to how blunt this man was. It was annoying—yet very attractive. One by one the day class looked at the bickering "couple".

"How cute!"

"How dreamy!"

"Teach her a lesson!"

"Smack that hoe!" [sorry I couldn't help that one.]

Both male and female student began to intently watch Zero and Kagome until Yuuki decided it was time for the class to go to their dorms – and because she was kind of jealous. "Student please direct yourself to the sun dorms!"

"I get a bad vibe from you," Zero stated matter-of-factly. Kagome looked at Zero and scoffed. _Not my problem…_ She trailed off.

"Why are you such a hater?"


	6. Author's note

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading my story, and sticking with me even if I take forever to update! I wrote this little author's note to tell that I will not be updating for awhile because I have decided to study abroad in Norway. This means I do not have enough time to write this story, but if I do, I will probably write only small chapters until I get back to France.

Sincerely,

Rarirappa

P.S. I do not intent to quite this story, but if I do I'll let someone adopt it if they ask me in FRENCH.


End file.
